pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 23 - It’s All Or Nothing, The Final Question Completed
“Alright, but before I give you the final question let me tell you first that it has some special rule.” grinned Toru “I don’t like that smile.” mumbled Ash “Chu…Pikachu…Pi.” said Pikachu “Yea.” nodded Ash “The first rule is unlike the first nine questions you can choose not to take this part of the test.” declared Toru “What?” wondered Kacy to himself. “We can choose to…I wonder what’s the catch though?” muttered Micheal “Gar…Gar.” nodded Garmane The students in the class all began to mumble to one another debating over the what they had just heard. ……………………. Meanwhile outside of the classroom Naveen, Jenny, Sago, and Izumi were all walking together. “Man things are kind of boring without any of the genin’s running around.” sighed Naveen “Yea well we knew that this day was going to come eventually.” smiled Izumi “Don’t be so sure about that.” retorted Saga “Why do you say that?” asked Jenny “I heard that for this year’s exams they gave it to Toru.” smiled Sago “Your kidding.” replied Naveen sounding shocked “Afraid not.” laughed Sago “Who’s Toru?” asked Jenny “Well since your a new jonin it’s only natural that you don’t know who it is.” shrugged Sago “Toru Hakucho is known as the Graceful Swan of the Leaf.” explained Naveen “He doesn’t sound all that bad.” replied Jenny “Well not from that, but Toru is a specialist at interrogation and mind games.” smiled Sago “He’s a master at getting the heads of the target.” agreed Izumi “So he like’s to play mind games.” thought Jenny “You could say that. He’ll unnerve the student to test them.” explained Sago “That doesn’t sound good for the kids.” said Jenny “Well we’ll just have to wait and see.” noted Izumi “Until then though let’s grab a bite.” suggested Sago “Sound’s good.” agreed Naveen “Let’s grab a bite at the Fish Shack.” said Jenny “Ok.” nodded Sago and they all headed off to their destination. ……………………. Meanwhile back in the classroom Toru stood in front of the desk looking at all the students as they mumbled about what he said. “Hay but what’s the catch?” asked One of the students. “Well if you choose not to take the test than you fail which means that you and your teammate will be ejected from the class.” smiled Toru “What the….” muttered Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Why would anybody choose that?” wondered Misty “But there is something else that you should know. You see if you choose to move on and take the test, but get it wrong then you and your team will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again.” smiled Toru “No way…so if we stay and get it wrong then we can’t take the exams ever again. What should I do.” Ash thought to himself in a panic. “This isn’t fair why should we have to choose something like this.” thought Misty to herself in a panic. “What’s his game. Either we give up and try again next year or else we try and take a chance that we’ll never become chunin.” thought Brock to himself. “Hay this isn’t right. There are people in her who took the test last year!” shouted A student “Last year I wasn’t in charge of the exams. I can understand your frustration, but there’s the door if you can’t handle It.” laughed Toru “This is nerve wreaking. I don’t want to quit, but if I try and get it wrong then we’ll never become chunin.” thought Ash to himself. “This is so frustrating.” thought Micheal to himself. “Alright now let’s begins. For those who don’t want to take the test now it the time to leave.” motioned Toru pointing at the door. “What should I do.” thought Ash to himself. “No I can’t do it!” shouted One of the students. Ash looked around and saw one of the students behind him had stood up and was leaving his spot. His two teammates got up from their seats and followed him out the door before Ash turned back around. “That’s one group down. Is there anyone else not wanting to lose their future as a chunin? If so get to walking.” laughed Toru Ash looked back around the room and saw several other students get up from their seats and leave from the classroom, “Guess they lost their nerve.” laughed Toru Ash watched as the students left out of the class, and then he thought about it for a few minutes and remembered what he had told Timothy. “No…I told Timothy no matter what I wasn’t giving up.” thought Ash to himself. Ash turned back around and looked at Toru who was staring directly at him. “No I want give up!” shouted Ash as he stood up. “What’s that.” smiled Toru “You heard me. I promised a friend that I wouldn’t give up. I promised him that I would give everything I had to become as strong as I can. That I would take on any obstacle that stands in my way. This question is standing in my way now and I’ll take it on even if it cost me everything.” said Ash “Chu…Pika…Pikachu!” shouted Pikachu jumping up and down in agreement with Ash. “I see.” smiled Toru as he looked around the class. “Yea I’m with you Ash!” shouted Misty “Me too!” shouted Micheal “Garmane!” shouted Garmane “We all are!” shouted Kacy “Yea!” shouted some of the other student “Well if that’s the case I guess you all pass.” smiled Toru “What but how?” asked Kacy “You see the whole point of the first part of the test was to test your ability to gather Intel. You were basically supposed to cheat without getting caught something that ya’ll passed with flying colors. The second part of the test was to see who had the courage to take the second part of the test. Something else ya’ll passed.” explained Toru “It was nerve wreaking.” sighed Ash as he sat back down. “That was part of the test.” laughed Toru “Alright we did it!” shouted Kacy “Yea.” nodded Micheal as he took a deep breath and slouched down in his chair. “Mane.” smiled Garmane “Yes you all did.” nodded Toru He walked back behind the desk and sat down in the chair. “But this is only the first part of the Chunin Exams. So there are still chance’s for you to get booted out.” reminded Toru All of a sudden another cloud of black smoke appeared in front of the room and when it dissipated there was a woman standing there. She had light pale skin with long blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing maroon see through vest like shirt though she had bandages around her chest and a pair of maroon pants. “Just call me Cindy. I’ll be your instructor for the second part of the Chunin Exams. I want you all to meet me at the west gate of Venom Forest in one hour. Until then congratulations.” She said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. “Alright you heard her. You all have one hour to rest and gather your supplies if you need them. So I wish you all good luck.” waved Toru All of the students go up from their seats and began leaving out of the room. Ash, Pikachu, Kacy, John, Sasha Thomas, Isabel, Isabela and Brock all met Violet, Micheal, Garmane, Miguel and Misty outside of the school. “Well what should we do now?” asked Violet “Well all that tension got me hungry. I’m about to grab a bite to eat.” laughed Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “Sound’s good to me.” agreed Misty “Let’s go then.” said Kacy and they all headed up the road. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content